Ménage
by trixipixie
Summary: a repost of a story I love- UraxYoru lemons- nuff said


**Ménage**

I Do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

A/N - Tanabata It celebrates the meeting of Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair). The Milky Way, a river made from stars that crosses the sky, separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. The celebration is held at night, once the stars come, Tanabata Festival honors love-matches, and promotes the idea that wishes can come true.

A/N 2011 I love this story so I'm just reposting

* * *

><p>.<p>

The streets of Karakura were crowded with people, in the midst of the traditional yukata that the majority of the attendees to the annual Tanabata/Star Festival, some wore suits and urban-wear could be seen. With even the most traditionally dressed the ever present cellphone was visible, as people tried to meet up with friends and not get lost in the crowds.

The jumble of hundreds of conversations, laughter, music in the distance, cell phones ringing here and there; vendors ringing up their patrons filled the air as they walked casually through the streets most of the group had splintered off into other smaller groups.

Huge hanging paper lanterns and streamers, some 9 to 10 feet tall some others as tall as a story high, lined archways and streets; the streamers waving their colorful tendrils, almost blocking out the sky in some areas. Booths side by side up and down the walkways each had several dozen patrons lined up.

Yoruichi inhaled deeply taking the smells of the festival. No matter what they passed the different aromas mingled together deliciously.

She looked over at Kisuke who was just finishing, she wrote her heart felt wish on the tanzaku paper and climbed the ladder next to the huge purple lantern with yellow, orange and pink streamers flowing from it. It waved in the air like a happy floating octopus with several dozen arms flapping in the wind Yoruichi attached her wish near the top.

Kisuke having finished tying his tanzaku as well watched Yoruichi maneuver down the ladder. Her decent was inhibited a bit her beautiful form-fitting yukata.

A pack of beautiful and busty blond high schoolers glided their way through the elbow to elbow crowd, the heads of many of the males young and old, followed them through the path they made.

Yoruichi saw the girls approaching and was preparing for what direction she could take once Kisuke saw them; as he would inevitability follow them.

The beautiful young girls came and went but Kisuke's eyes stayed trained on Yoruichi.

That was a first.

She blinked, baffled looking at him as he continued talking to her as if only they were in the crowded streets. A jolt of raw, erotic excitement went through her, and then seemed to pass between them, as his always sexy smile broadened.

It was only natural, days before the forces of Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair) were set in motion.

**O**

_"So how long have you and Kisuke been together?"_

_"We're not together," Yoruichi had answered._

_"Oh, I just thought."_

_"No, we're not together and yes, everyone thinks we are."_ She had answered baffled at how everyone had gotten it wrong, all of her life. He's practically my brother. Why would I want to date my brother?

Yoruichi was contemplating a recent conversation she had with Rukia. The lightning flashed again as she sat under the cover of a bush. She laid her head back on her paws, her whiskers twitching. She could easily turn back to her human self but she didn't have any clothes and it was still quite a ways to Kisuke's even with her flash step. So she sat and waited. But that conversation kept coming back up.

Why hadn't they ever "hooked up"? It hadn't crossed her mind in all this time. They were the very best of friends growing up and that's all that mattered. Always there for each other; just enjoying each other's company. He knew her so well, and she him. He was almost a part of her, and vice versa. Then when they were forced to flee, life on the run, then preparing for Aizen, took over everything else.

Now that was over. Maybe that's why she couldn't shake it. What to do now that the threat was gone? She had lived with that for so long, before that, it was all about the next mission as captain of Squad Two.

What did the future hold, for an ex-captain, an ex-solider now that the fighting was over? It's not like she could be an official shinigami again. At least not a captain. She wasn't sure that's what she wanted anyway.

But then the thought of "settling" down was even more terrifying. Settle down? **NEVER!**

She was getting frustrated and more puzzled the more she thought about it.

It wasn't like she was a virgin, she had her good times. More than she cared to think about. She smiled thinking of how wild she had been. But Kisuke was always right with her always as wild, if not more so; but they never did anything with each other. Why?

They were intelligent, strong and attractive people. She had often commented on how handsome she thought Kisuke was. That great body, beautiful eyes, his lips that always had a smile on them. A mischievous smirk behind his fan.

Did he feel that same about her?

When they were younger and he didn't quite have his hormones in check, he flirted all the time, she teased him constantly; but it was all innocent.

She had caught him peeking, and she walked around naked just to see what he'd do … which was nothing. He had quickly found out that other girls didn't use the hurry up and wait teasing method she did.

Maybe he didn't see her that way. Sure the caring, the platonic love was there but maybe not the sexual attraction ...on his side.

His wild and perverted sexual appetite was revealed to her as they had shared stories of their different conquests; neither shy in giving details. Turning each other on, but again nothing ever came from it.

She shrugged it off. She just wasn't young, blond or girlie enough for him, thinking back to some of the females she had seen him ogle or date.

She dismissed the thought of them as a couple from her mind. They had too much history and knew each other a little too well. Family was their connection, and that was okay. Though the thought of what to do with her future was a valid one now that she didn't have to stop Armageddon anymore.

.

There was a light rap at the door. Urahara was up and at it in a flash. Looking down he tried to hide the joyous relief he felt seeing her dripping wet fur, looking more worse for wear; and if she hadn't sneezed she would have seen it too.

"You're back," he said in a contained excitement. "I thought you were supposed to be here last week."

"Yeah, sorry about that," her deep feline voice sounding a bit stuffed up, walking past him inside. She sneezed again putting her paw to her nose. He took off his haori and wrapped it around her, picking her up and holding her close to his chest

"Are you hungry?" He rubbed her behind her ear, she closed her eyes happily, the soft shudder of her purring starting.

"A bit. I could go for a warm bath, though," she looked at him with a hinting smile.

"As you wish, Princess."

She cringed at his obnoxious moniker for her and snuggled into the folds of his coat, his hand letting her go as her human form filled the fabric.

"AHHHH CHOU!" She sneezed again, covering her mouth with the sleeve.

"Ah, Yoruichi that was you," Jinta said coming in with Ururu.

"Would you like some soup, Yoruichi?" Ururu's sullen voice had a hint of happiness though her face did little to show that she was glad to see Yoruichi.

"That'd be nice," she said walking to the back of the store ringing out her hair.

He stared at her as if he hadn't seen her in years, though it had only been about seven weeks, this time around.

"Hmm?" she turned and looked at him, feeling his gaze burning into the back of her. "What?"

"Ahh, nothing. Nothing." He said gathering himself as his mouth drew up to his wide charming smile. "Just glad you're here. Once it clears up the festival looks like it's going to be fantastic."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't miss it."

"So am I," Kisuke again, giving her a lingering look. "I'll go start your bath while you eat."

Yoruichi regaled Ururu and Jinta with her adventures and gave her hellos from friends that she had in various places.

Urahara let Yoruichi eat a little then led her to the back to her waiting bubble bath.

.

_Days before..._

_._

_Kisuke was pacing. The rain pounding outside the shop door didn't help his mood._

_"It wasn't her. It wasn't her." Is all Jinta and Ururu had heard him say as he continued his short quick strides in front of the store._

_Where was she then?_

_"Is Yoruichi back yet?" Tessai asked as he walked in with another crate of candy to fill the shelves._

_"Not yet," Jinta said leaning over the counter and watching Kisuke pace. Adults were so weird sometimes._

_"Poor, Mr. Urahara." Ururu sighed._

_It wasn't her, that couldn't have been. Of course it wasn't. Kisuke's thoughts continued to turn in his mind._

_They had all been together the morning right when the rain started up again. He, Ururu and Jinta, coming back from the market with fresh milk for Yoruichi to have once she came in. That's when he saw it._

_The black cat in the gutter, having just been hit by a car. Urahara had dropped the milk. Spilling it all over the street as he stared at the body. They were all shocked and upset until Jinta had noted that the small cat had white on its back paw._

_They had given the feline a proper burial, but Urahara wasn't over it, and every day that Yoruichi's arrival was delayed the more upset he got._

_Why didn't I tell her? What if something did happen to her? What would I do? I thought I had all the time in the world to play bachelor then it would be me and her._

_After Aizen's freakish power had almost taken us out..._

_These things had been crossing his mind lot more often._

**O**

Yoruichi was humming pleasantly as she sat in the warm bath water. It smelled glorious and was overflowing with bubbles. She was covered head to toe with them.

She looked out the bathroom window; the rain had stopped finally, the bright blue of the sky peeking through the gray clouds.

"Of course, it stops raining when I get home."

She caught what she was saying.

Home. She smiled piling more bubbles on her head.

She looked up between the suds hearing the fusuma slide open. Kisuke walked in and stood beside the tub.

He rolled up his sleeves, and pulled out a cloth, kneeling down besides the tub he dipped the cloth in the water and began to wash Yoruichi's back.

"You don't have-" she began, but he wasn't listening, pushing her shoulder slightly so she leaned forward and he could wash her. They sat in pleasant silence only the sounds outside of the emerging birds, Jinta now chasing the beleaguered Ururu, and the light splashes of water.

His hands stroked her back seeming to soak in the feel of her skin into his very fingertips. He let his hands glide down her side, dangerously close to her breasts.

She felt him gently brush her sensitive flesh sending sudden shocks of warm thrills through her body.

She wanted to melt into him, she looked over her shoulder at him smiling at her, she found herself focusing on his lips; wanting desperately to kiss him, and she turned back around flushed, her skin tingling even more as he continued washing her back.

She stared down at the ripples, feeling him stop. She was tempted to turn to see what he was doing but stayed put.

He dipped a small wooden ladle into the water and gently touched her shoulder so she sat up. Then two fingers under her chin, tilting her head back so he could let the water flow through her hair. He repeated this a few times then poured some sweet smelling liquid in his hands and then stroked it thru her hair, mountainous bubbles erupted and he washed her hair.

He used to do this ritual when they were in the Seireitei and she had a particularly stressful or rough mission. They would steal away to the Soukyoku underground training facility and he would wash her before they went into the hot spring.

The water was filled with the same type as the hot spring under the Soukyoku, so she was already feeling healed and rejuvenated.

She tried to relax as he continued. Whether he was trying to or not he was turning her on; she had already felt her mound flood with her own fluid several times into the warm bath water.

His large hands stroked and massaged her head, affectionately, lovingly almost. She smiled allowing herself to enjoy the sensations.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, wishing it could go and on. But soon his hands stopped and warm water flowed through her hair rinsing out the suds, he was careful not to get any in her eyes.

"I have some fresh clothes for you and some saké waiting. Whenever you're ready." Kisuke said brightly as he stood to leave.

He laid out a towel for her and left the room.

For an instant she wanted to ask him to stay, to join her even. But she stopped herself. Laughing at her own, silly impulse. She sunk down in the water. Her skin tingling all over, trying to remember that Kisuke was like a brother to her.

.

Yoruichi walked into Kisuke's room throwing the towel on the floor.

He was dressing for the evening on the other side of the room. He stared at her shapely naked form, which teased and taunted him. His mouth fell open, his cock swelling immediately. He turned his back so she wouldn't see it.

"Why are you so comfortable begin naked in front of me?" He asked almost annoyed at how she had caught him off guard. Adjusting himself in his pants.

She looked over at him then down at her body, all dewy fresh.

She had done it all their lives, it wasn't such a big deal when she was flat chested, and when she started developing it was a lot better. But now she did it like she didn't realize she was a girl, a beautiful girl. Like he didn't have a dick. Like he didn't have needs.

"I don't know I just am. I'm sure you've seen better in your travels." She said nonchalantly.

_Not really._ He said to himself.

"No, really. Why do you do it?"

She looked at him with his back still turned. She "felt" naked all of a sudden, and angry. She didn't realize it was so off-putting for him. She reached for the towel, covering up and taking her clothes.

"Fine." She disappeared back in the bathroom to dress.

"You don't have to-." He said as the door closed. He felt a pang in his chest.

.

There had been a full night and the drinking, eating and laughing continued,as friends from all over Karakura and the Seireitei had descended on Urahara Shoten. The saké was flowing like a waterfall and the backroom of the Urahara Shoten was full of happy and tipsy friends. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uryū, Orihime Hisagi, Kuukaku, Isshin, the Vizards and even Tessai were drinking and laughing along with Kisuke and Yoruichi.

It had started off as a decorating party for the shop to put up decorations for the Tanabata/Star Festival; but the more the saké flowed the less the decorations actually got up.

The clinking of glasses, laughter, talking and the occasional curse word when a drink spilled filled the jam-packed room.

Rangiku was giggling loudly having had quite too much too soon, the joke she was trying to tell was incomprehensible, her words slurred.

Ikkaku and Hisagi didn't care, just watching her breasts jiggle when she laughed. Yumichika brushed his hair back taking another drink of saké.

Rukia's cheeks were rosy, she hiccupped. Covering her mouth and giggling. Renji poured her and himself another drink laughing at Ichigo drinking tea.

"Sorry Kurosaki" Renji said taking another cup of saké and guzzling it. "You have to be 'this' tall to ride this ride." He continued lifting another cup to the scowling Ichigo.

Rukia shrugged giggling and taking another drink.

"Sorry son," the inebriated Isshin said throwing his arm around Ichigo, "Still got a few of more years." He slapped him on the back taking another drink. Chad and Uryū chatted with Orihime and were a little upset that they couldn't imbibe as well.

"Shut up, old man," Ichigo snarled taking a sip of more tea. Rukia put her arm around his neck giggling again and kissing him on the cheek. His mood instantly lightened.

Tessai was sipping on his saké watching his friends as he and Hachi talked in whispered voices. Their faces flushed with the rush of alcohol.

Kuukaku's voice boomed through the room as she laughed heartily hugging Kisuke after her elicit punch line. Yoruichi was covering her mouth laughing. Rangiku was draped over Yoruichi between she and Soi Fon, Hiyori and Lisa now, giggling though bleary eyes.

Kisuke looked back at Yoruichi smiling under the bangs of his blond hair. He hadn't taken his eyes off her most of the night. Kuukaku had taken exception to it was taking every opportunity to manhandle him now.

.

The laughter and talking soon died down to hushed tones. The party was winding down but no one was going home.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were lounging in the back of the store under the night sky, the stars were twinkling overhead. Some early festival revilers were shooting off fireworks already. Rangiku was slumped over Soi Fon now trying to say something to her.

Rangiku took Hisagi in her arms planting a passionate kiss on him showing Soi Fon the proper way to kiss someone. Hisagi lay blissfully in her arms as she kissed him slowly and deeply.

"Why haven't we …... you know," Yoruichi looked at Rangiku and Shuuhei.

Kisuke, sitting up, liking very much the new direction the conversation was headed, looked over at Rangiku and her willing slave Hisagi.

He wanted to have Yoruichi in his arms like that, though seeing Yoruichi in Rangiku's arms like that wouldn't have been bad either.

His cock lurched in his pants; it was one of several times it had happened when his now all too frequent lustful thoughts about Yoruichi had surfaced. He shifted the way he was sitting to accommodate the swelling bulge.

"I wanted to." he answered.

"When?" Wanting and curiosity shuddered through her.

"Hmm let me think ...Ahh, every day we lived together at Shihouin manor."

"Why didn't you... you know?" She said looking at him quite surprised, her stomach somersaulting. She twirled her hair in her fingers and looked coyly at him, giving him her most girlie look. "Were you afraid of falling in love with me?"

"No, of your left hook." He smiled rubbing his head.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. _Always the charming joker, never a straight answer_, she thought looking back up into the night sky.

His hand reached for hers in the darkness, missing its mark as others made their way from inside.

"Hey Kids!" Kuukaku said stepping outside and sitting in between Kisuke and Yoruichi, wrapping her arm around Kisuke and kissing him on the cheek; breaking the intense focus that was developing.

Kuukaku continued talking about some experiment she and Kisuke were working on. Yoruichi took that moment to slip away into the night, leaving her clothes in a heap as she transformed to her feline form.

.

Yoruichi slept off the saké, perched in a tree that night. She waited for everyone else to get up and dressed making sure that Kisuke was out of his room, as not to _upset_ him with her nakedness again.

"Good morning," he said as she trotted into the house and past him to the room.

"Good morning," She said closing the door with her paw.

He felt a twinge in his chest again as the door clicked close.

.

The sun was peeking in and out from behind the big fluffy clouds; they seemed to be wafting lazily by. It was already a glorious day and the streets of Karakura were filling with people heading down to take part in the festivities.

Yoruichi looked at herself in the mirror. Kisuke had a yukata waiting for her in the room when she went into change.

Now she stood in the mirror looking at herself, the yukata, pale green the color of budding grass, with a continuing pattern over it that looked like twinkling stars and the yellowish-orange obi that matched her eyes. She kept pulling at the top of the summer robe, but it wasn't going to close any more than it had as her jutting breast were precariously about to burst from the fabric.

"He got it too small." she said struggling with the garment.

"No I didn't," he said entering the room.

She was a vision as she looked up at him. Her golden eyes glowed and pierced his heart.

Her slim, wild beauty in the sleek form fitting yukata was enticing and made his breath catch in his throat. He swallowed involuntarily looking her over, the fabric clung to her narrow waist which was further accentuated by her obi, and then her hips tapered out sensually. Her wealth of long deep amethyst hair hung in long graceful curves over her shoulders.

"Are you ready princess?" He pulled out his fan cover his mouth to hide his panting.

His yukata matched hers. Her eyes froze on his long lean form. She was very aware of his tall athletic handsome beautifully proportioned body, now more than ever. His athletic muscles rippling under the top opening of his yukata quickened her pulse. His thick pale blond hair was wild as always though she could tell he had tried to tame it unsuccessfully, and she noticed that he was even clean shaven, which hadn't happened in a long time. She smiled inside.

_Handsome as ever._

He held out his elbow to escort her, but she walked past him.

The Urahara Shoten was one of the best decorated shops in the city.

The group of shinigami and their friends headed out to the main Tanabata/Star Festival, marching down the street like a small, loud, drunken army.

**O**

Yoruichi looked back up at the waving streamer that was her wish, among the other hundreds. It couldn't hurt to wish, right? She looked at Kisuke fanning himself as he walked to her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi couldn't resist.

"I'll have a takoyaki and yakidango." Yoruichi said with a mischievous smile rubbing her hands together.

They ate and continued to chat as they walked through the festival, catching up every now and then with others from their group then splitting up.

The sun was starting to go down and it was going to be a full night of fireworks.

The two friends were making their way through the crowd to get a good spot for viewing. Kisuke navigated them just behind a young family so that Yoruichi's view would be unobstructed.

Before the fireworks started a little skit about Orihime (shinigamis and certain Karakura high schoolers all hooted and hollered when the name was said) and Hikoboshi, meeting, their relationship and their fate to only meet once a year.

Kisuke felt it a disturbing thought to only be able to see Yoruichi once a year. Then fear and anxiety knotted in his stomach as the image of the black cat they had seen in the gutter, filled his mind.

He closed his eyes tight to try to get that image out of his head. His hands gripping and squeezing Yoruichi's waist.

Her skin flushed hot at his touch. She looked down then back at him, seeing his pained face.

Loud almost deafening POPS! and BOOMS! of the fireworks going off took over everything. The little kids in front of her covered their ears at the loud noises, grimacing at first until the fireworks exploded in the sky, with vibrant awe-inspiring colors and shapes.

Kisuke watched the young couple next to him snuggle and coo. He weaved his hands around Yoruichi's waist, resting his head on her shoulder, holding her tight against him.

Yoruichi not minding that Kisuke was embracing her. It felt nice, wonderful in fact. Familiar and new all at once. She looked over at his face that was at her shoulder, as he curled over her, his eyes closed. She turned to face him.

"What's the matter?" she shouted, her hands on his at her waist. She stroked them absently, loving the way he held her possessively.

He couldn't hear her over the fireworks. He squinted tilting his ear to her.

She said it again louder but it didn't help. He just stared down at her, for a long moment.

She smiled up at him reassuringly, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. That's when he knew for sure.

He held her tight by the waist again. Staring into her big golden eyes.

She looked puzzled. He was saying something to her, but another series of fireworks was going off and only the booms and whizzing of them could be heard.

She was straining to hear, watching his mouth as he shouted it again.

She shook her head no, still not hearing him.

He shouted it at the top of his lungs, slower, so that she could read his lips.

"I! LOVE! YOU!" He exclaimed with urgency his own heartbeat pounding in his ear as he confessed.

He smiled seeing her eyes widen. She had heard him that time, her face growing bright red even under the flickering changing lights of the fireworks.

She stared at him, eyes still wide as saucers, completely speechless. Her mind was blank, she couldn't gather her thoughts. Her heart though, was dancing in her chest. Her body stiffened, as he nodded to her and said it again.

For another few brief moments they stood locked in a gaze of joyous realizations.

Kisuke had taken her by the hand dragging her through the crowd away from the loud noises.

He took them to a secluded spot behind a set of booths, where the vendors were keeping their supplies. There was one that was just filled with empty boxes; the dim lights from the main part of the festival gave them enough to see by.

He had wanted to profess his love to her again, but once he had her alone all he could do was kiss her fiercely, setting her aflame with desire.

He had her pressed against the wall, his lips on hers, their mouths open, and tongues dancing. Hands groping, kneading and stroking familiar territory but in totally different intimate way. She welcomed his touch, moaning and arching into him every time he touched her.

Kisuke had lifted Yoruichi's yukata almost up to her waist and moved between her legs lifting her and pressing her against the wall

Now her legs, with her sandals dangling from her toes, were wrapped around his waist as she moaned softly into his mouth and kisses.

His cock, hard stiff bulging forcefully against the fabric between them trying to get at her, in her like a rabid dog.

"Wait..." he said between kisses, his breathing ragged his hot lips dragging across her skin, igniting her passion even more.

"What?" her hands were in his hair, raking it, pulling it. She didn't want to talk, not now. They had had all day to talk, she wanted to kiss him, to taste him more, get him out of his burdensome clothes.

"Wait... wait..." He said pulling away from her kiss reluctantly. He was still rocking his pelvis into her and his hand was still on her breast kneading it and rubbing her nipple.

"I can make you dinner..." He reclaimed her ready lips gazing in her eyes as he did. Then pulled away again. "We can do this right. I'll have candles and roses the whole thing."

"Or..." She said kissing him deeply, passionately on the lips her tongue flicking and tracing his lips before she pulled back, "you can just fuck me right now."

"Yeah, yeah I can do that, too."

Her hands were tangled in his blond locks as he showered her with eager, erratic probing kisses as his hands roamed over her body.

He yanked open her yukata, letting her breasts fall free he looked at her while the took the full brown globes in his hands, squeezing them, rubbing his thumb over her hard poking nipples then engulfing one then the other.

Yoruichi writhed against the wall, arching her back up to him pushing her breasts further into his hot wet mouth. Her mound was dripping wet now. He had her on fire and wanting more with each touch.

Kisuke watched in pleasure Yoruichi enjoying him tasting her. He pulled back from her breast. Grabbing her by the hips and lifting her easily so that her waist and his target were closer to his mouth. She opened the folds of her yukata as he wiggled his head between her legs; she was wearing tiny lacy string bikini panties. They were soaking wet. His mouth descended her, her engorged mound like he was biting into a fresh peach and Yoruichi cried out in pleasure as his tongue fought with the fabric to get at her hot flesh.

Yoruichi rolled her hips on his face, this way and that as her first orgasm built quickly and she headed headlong into it.

Kisuke tried fervently to get at her clit through her panties but stopped his assault.

"Ahhhnnnnnnnnnn."

Yoruichi legs locked around his neck smothering him in her wet panties as she came, her body stiffening, grinding wildly on his outstretched tongue.

She stayed suspended and stiff for a few moments longer. Her trembling limbs clung to him as her orgasm ebbed. He lowered her to the ground, taking a breath and she tried to stand on her wobbly legs.

A delicious quiver warmed and thrilled her all over again, her passion reignited as Kisuke moved them out into the open space in the grass a little ways from the storage booths.

He gently but quickly eased her to the ground his mouth on hers again, as he fumbled with his yukata.

She slid it down his shoulder and he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He collapsed on her. Their hot flesh finally touching sent jolts of pleasure through both of them.

His hands were at her face caressing her tenderly while he kissed her roughly.

He opened up her yukata rising off her for a moment to slide his hands over her silken skin and circle his large hands on her belly, his hands going to the curves of her waist.

She lay before him, a naked quivering lusty jewel. Her eyes pleaded to take his time the next time right now she needed him. He needed her as well finally pulling free his aching long cock. It snaked through the fold of his yukata.

Yoruichi had seen it before when they would bathe and relax in the hot spring, but it wasn't like it was now. Long, thick hard and erect. It twitched impatiently. The tip wet, glistening with precum. He rubbed it quickly as he opened up Yoruichi's legs; he ripped off her panties as he gazed at her naked hungry flesh.

A wicked lusty smile curled on her lips when he did; she mewled happily opening herself happily to him.

He lowered himself on her guiding his cock into her gradually.

Yoruichi winced in pleasure, biting down hard on her bottom lip as he did her hands sinking into his thick hair again as Kisuke arched his back to her approving touch, pushing himself in deeper in to her achingly tight hot entrance.

Filling her up, he rolled his hips sinking deeper into her, with grunts. Then staying rooted inside for a few minute to slow down and savor the moment.

He stared into her golden eyes that were catching the silvery reflections of the moon. He leaned in kissing her deeply as he began moving is hips slowly in and out of her. Taking long deliciously deliberate strokes.

She relaxed as best she could stroking his muscled arms, propped over as her pumped into her causing her body to throb with heat, desire with each thrust. Letting him have the run of her do what he wanted to her with her.

He wanted to take his time but his body had other ideas, his cock wanted to devour her, and it was all he could do to keep his steady pace. He leaned in again nuzzling her neck and ear with hot wet kisses, whispering how wonderful it felt inside her and how much he loved her, in her ear, before lifting up.

Then balancing on one hand he dipped his fingers between them to rub his finger over her swollen hot clit, causing frenzied moaning and writhing in her, before focusing on pumping into her again.

His plan worked as he felt her tight flesh around his cock begin to twitch and spasm again.

"Are you close?" He asked curling over her and pumping more insistently.

"Mmmmm." she moaned leaning into him, her eyes closed as she relished the mounting orgasm.

"Fuck me harder, Kisuke."

He had dreamed about her saying that all the time when he was younger living in the Shihouin mansion. Her saying it now didn't diminish the thrill of it at all, his thrusts moving faster and harder into her.

Quickly he felt her body rising faster as her hammered into her now. She was moaning wildly bucking her hips then her breathing stopped as her body stiffened around him, he still pumped harder as her cunt came hard on him and Yoruichi jerked and convulsed under him, raking her nails down his back as she did.

She writhed and shuddered on him as the waves of her second orgasm finally slowed, her heaving chest slowing to soft pants. He was still rocking into her as she came, watching her face contort in pleasure.

He kissed her to rouse her from her post orgasmic bliss. He wanted her fully with him when she came again with him.

He hesitantly pulled himself from her, pulling Yoruichi up with him. Then sitting back cross-legged he pulled her up to straddle him. Yoruichi wrapped her legs around his back sinking back on to his sticky, thick hot cock.

Kisuke groaned happily as she did his hands on her hips to start her bouncing on him. Their bodies were moist with sweat, hot wet flesh against flesh firing up their need and lust for each other.

Yoruichi ground her hips against Kisuke's crotch. He lolled his head back, ripples of warm delight rolling through him as they found a rhythm and she rode him wantonly.

Her arms around his neck she bounced her body up and down on him like a spring. He grabbed her wobbling hot supple flesh of breasts pinching her nipples as she did.

He watched her with lust filled eyes, before long his thick cock was twitching and throbbing in her, ready for release.

She heard his heavy deep grunting and his insisting powerful thrusts into her as she rode him. She smiled looking at him as she opened her own eyes, seeing him trying to hold himself at bay.

"Do what you want, Kisuke." she leaned into him licking his ear. "Make me come again."

Her silky sexy voice spurred him on and he pushed himself and Yoruichi headlong into another orgasm. His hands clinching her waist

His large hands sent tingles through her, as her directed her up and down onto him with each piercing, pumping thrust into her.

Together they raced to a mind shattering climax. Yoruichi held on to his neck tightly as he impaled her repeatedly, his cock swelling and pulsing, his finishing animal grunts accompanied his frenzied bucking as he pushed deep inside her filling her with thick hot gushes of his cum, over and over.

Yoruichi's back arched as his climax filled her to overflowing, filling her chest with overwhelming intense pleasure, radiating through her causing her to cum as well throbbing and milking his cock wildly.

She cried out smiling at the even more powerful orgasm that shook her from the inside out Kisuke still pumping and jerking into riding out climax as he grunted and panted, his sweaty body still convulsing in her arms, his hands gripping her hips.

After a short rapturous while Kisuke's tension relaxed, his climax faded into euphoric head rush of the afterglow, he felt Yoruichi's head and body relax against his; he fell back onto the grass, happily, blissfully still throbbing gently inside her. Their breathing began to slow and even out.

He softened a bit and slid from her but she stayed sprawled over his body.

Her head on his chest, his hot sweaty body felt good next to hers. She felt the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. It comforted her. It felt right. She could get used to this, a best friend and now her lover.

The thought of settling down flashed through her mind again. Her a housewife? AB-SO-LUTE-LY NOT! Though having a few kids wasn't out of the question. But no way was she fit to be the 'little woman'. She had to get some things straight first.

She sat up next to him, her hand on his chest.

"Hmm..." he said lazily, quite satisfied with himself.

"I'm not going to be all lovey dovy, just because..."

"Hmm... Oh, I'd hate that anyway." He looked at her, his hand behind his head as the other one stroked her long damp hair, pulling blades of grass from it.

"I'm still gonna speak my mind."

"As if I could stop you."

"I can't just stay at home all day either, I mean unless I'm napping."

"Of course."

"I don't cook."

"Thank heavens."

She affectionately pinched his nipple with smirk. He squirmed under her, chuckling.

"I'm still gonna come and go as I please."

He paused with his quick response, hoping his face kept its pleasant smile. It was the only thing she did that he had issue with.

"I'd be a fool to try to stop you," he said quite sincerely sitting up on his elbow. "Though... I would like it if you stayed more than you left."

She smiled accepting the invitation, but raising her eyebrow at his clever, albeit correct answer.

Kisuke had learned over the years that the wider berth he gave her, the more freedom she had, the more likely she wouldn't feel the need to take it. She just wanted to know that door was open, but not necessarily to use it.

Yoruichi snuggled closer to Kisuke, her lips caressing his softly. As long as they had that understanding, things could be, would be the same with them but better and with a lot more sex.

"Kisuke..." Yoruichi said laying her head on his chest.

"Hmm... more instructions, princess?"

"Hmph..." she giggled softly. "I love you, too." she wrapped her arm around his chest.

Kisuke felt like his heart would burst hearing her say those words. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

The warm night air caressed them as the festival still continued though it seemed a million miles away.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other arms, under that starry night sky with Vega and Altair smiling on them.

.

The End


End file.
